shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Etsuya Eizan
}} |kanji = 叡山 枝津也 |romaji = Eizan Etsuya |alias = Alquimista (錬金術士（アルキミスタ) Arukimisuta), lit. "Alchemist" |status = Alive |birthday = September 26thShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 16 (Debut) 17 (After Chapter 263 18-19 (Le Dessert) 26 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = B |height = 178 cm |family = |generation = 91st |cuisine style = |food forte = |occupation = High School Student (Former) Food Business Consultant |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) Elite Ten Council: 9th seat > 7th seat > not to the council > 8th seat (Former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 37 (Cameo) Chapter 39 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 17 (Cameo) Episode 18 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Tomokazu SugitaOfficial Twitter account for the anime Anthony Hunter (English) }} is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. First introduced as 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council, he was promoted to 7th seat after Central took over Tōtsuki, and is currently the 8th seat. He is nicknamed the Alquimista. Appearance Eizan has long, swept-back, dirty blonde hair typical of a Yankee (Japanese delinquent), and gold eyes. He wears rectangular glasses and various jewelry, consisting of a rope chain necklace, various rings, and a Rolex-style watch. He usually removes his glasses when he's being fully serious. Eizan sometimes wears a leopard print shirt with a white collared jacket unbuttoned over it. When cooking, Eizan wears a white chefs jacket with teal buttons and cuffs. He generally keeps his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. When he is cooking seriously, he will take off his glasses. Personality Eizan is described by Satoshi Isshiki to be a Yankee, having a large force of delinquent boys behind him to do his dirty work. He is a slick businessman, being a well known, but somewhat underground, business consultant since his middle school days, charging a large monthly fee for his services. He has had this mindset since middle school, having applied to Tōtsuki to make money. While his methods and tactics to gather clients can be questionable, it is undeniable that his charisma and presentation can instantly turn anyone, even a former business rival, into a prospective client. His overall serious demeanor means that he is regularly annoyed by some of the more eccentric members of the Elite Ten Council, especially Satoshi, Rindō, and Terunori. However, Eizan can be extremely cruel, heartless, and frequently employs dirty tactics to prove a point, such as rigging the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election matchups to have one of his enforcers, Subaru Mimasaka, challenge both Takumi Aldini and Sōma Yukihira in the tournament. Most notably, he bribed the judges in two of his Shokugekis to unanimously declare him the winner of the match without tasting either dish. Despite being an official Elite Ten Member, Eizan has shown almost no interest for official Elite Ten business, calling meetings a 'waste of time' and normally only attends out of obligation as a member. Eizan is highly arrogant and is quick to lose his temper when he's ignored, insulted or when things don't go the way he wants them to. This caused him to hate Sōma Yukihira for doing all three during their Shokugeki ''and Takumi Aldini because of his second humiliation. Additionally, his pride means that he can be easily goaded, especially by Sōma. History Eizan applied for Tōtsuki at the first opportunity that he could for the middle school section. Unlike most of the other applicants, who applied with the intention of attending the academy for the prestige it holds, Eizan stated that he wished to attend because it would be profitable to both the academy and himself. In his very first year at Tōtsuki, Eizan managed to accumulate more income for the academy than the entire academy on its own. Eizan eventually became a business consultant for many culinary companies across Japan, and his skills in the kitchen became well-known. Eizan developed a notorious reputation as a yankee due to his ruthless business nature and his large gang of students behind him. Eizan was among the students to participate his Generation's Tōtsuki Autumn Election, and was present at the Autumn Leaf Viewing event alongside Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, and Nene Kinokuni. Plot Karaage War ''Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Eizan was revealed to be the mastermind behind the expansion of the Mozuya Karaage Specialty Shop's Tokyo branch, which threatened the Sumire Shopping District and was later seen concluding a business contract with another company which requested his services as the Alquimista. He was then summoned at an Elite Ten meeting that was meant to determine which 1st-year students would participate in the Elections, albeit begrudgingly as he perceived the meeting as a waste of time. Eizan was later seen calling Mozuya to ask for an explanation after seeing a sales chart showing that the sales of Mozuya had plummeted for three days in a row. Meeting Sōma Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Shortly after the conclusion of the Karaage Arc, Eizan summoned Sōma to his study upon his return to Tōtsuki through the use of his underlings. Eizan first offered Sōma to work under him, saying his idea for the Sumire Mark Karaage Roll was not bad, an offer which Sōma refused. He then went on to mock his ambition to take over Restaurant Yukihira, claiming that his aspiration is small because he was raised in such an environment before telling Sōma that he had been selected as a member of the Autumn Elections, but that he shouldn't rejoice as he would crush him on the best stage possible for 'staining his career' as a food consultant. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election With Eizan's connections, he managed to secure curry industry icons Natsume and Orie Sendawara to judge the preliminary round of the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Eizan himself oversaw Block A of the first round, conversing with Natsume during the cooking process. When asked by Natsume for his recommendation, Eizan cryptically replied that there was one whose abilities he wished to assess in full. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki During the final match of the Quarterfinals, Eizan witnessed the Shokugeki between Takumi and Subaru, while Eizan everything about Subaru, especially his infamous 99 Shokugeki win streak against his rivals. After Subaru's vicious victory over Takumi, Eizan announced that the Tournament's Semifinals would be held within a week, as well as the semifinalists themselves: Sōma, Subaru, Akira Hayama and Ryō Kurokiba. Semifinals (To be added) Finals Just as Sōma is about to present his dish, Satoshi arrived and confronts him over the failure of his plan. Eizan responded that he has no idea what the former is talking about: as a member of the council, he did his job of making the Autumn Classic successful. However, Satoshi pointed out that he was the one who arranged the match parings for the main tournament. Likely, he intended to use Soma's rivalry with Takumi to goad him into fighting a Shokugeki against Subaru, where he would fail and receive the greatest humiliation on the big stage. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc During the Moon Banquet Festival, unlike most of the other Elite Ten Council members, Eizan spent it acting as a financial consultant. When Azami returned to the Tōtsuki, Eizan was one of six Elite Ten members to vote Azami as the new director of the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Central Main article: Central Arc With Azami as the new headmaster of Tōtsuki, many new changes were immediately put into place. Amongst the biggest changes was the sudden disbanding of all Research Societies and Seminar classes. As expected, many students did not approve of the choice and immediately began issuing challenges against the Elite Ten Council in order to preserve their beloved clubs. Eizan took charge of the situation and planned on accepting all challenged, but before he did, he decided to pay Polar Star Dormitory a visit first. Arriving at the dorm, Eizan was greeted by Sōma and a majority of its 92nd Generation residents. He broke the news to the residents that the dormitory, as an independent entity on campus, was not welcomed in Azami's reform and therefore scheduled to be shut down. Before Sōma and the others could protest, Eizan told them to watch his upcoming Shokugeki. Foul Play Main article: Kabutoyama Vs. Eizan Shokugeki The whole school was glued to the TV as the first Club related Shokugeki commenced. Eizan's first opponent was his fellow 91st Generation classmate, Tetsuji Kabutoyama, who was fighting on behalf of the Skewer Research Society. Tetsuji declared that their match would be focused on tachiuo with an emphasis of skewering techniques. During the match, Tetsuji put all his effort into his dish, while Eizan nonchalantly threw together his dish. After finishing their dishes, Eizan and Tetsuji presented their dishes. However, the judges did not eat a single bite from their dishes nor did they even move. Above their heads on the voting display, they had already unanimously voted Eizan as the winner. Tetsuji realized that Eizan had bribed the judges to vote for him, but was powerless to stop the results of his defeat: the disbanding of the Skewer Research Society and his expulsion. Aware that they had no chance of winning, the clubs cancelled all of their Shokugekis. Battle for Polar Star Main article: Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki Despite the example Eizan had made, Sōma still pushed forward and handed him a challenge letter for a Shokugeki. The two settled on Satsuma Jidori (a Japanese chicken cultivar) for the Shokugeki, and the terms for victory: Sōma's victory would prevent Polar Star Dormitory's destruction, and Eizan's victory would result in Yukihira's expulsion and the scheduled destruction of Polar Star Dormitory. Once again, Eizan bribed the judges to vote for him. Before the match, Eizan had the demolition of Polar Star moved up to that day, and taunted Sōma with that knowledge in an attempt to break his spirit. With his win all but guaranteed, Eizan didn't even bother starting to cook. However, to his chagrin, Sōma was completely unfazed by his efforts, and the demolition was being successfully held off by the other members of the dorm. Realizing that the only way to break Sõma's spirit and get the revenge he wanted was to defeat him with his food, Eizan proceeded to cook, quickly preparing a plate of Hainan Ji Fan. The dish received high praise, with even Sōma acknowledging the quality of it. However, Sōma goaded Eizan into trying his dish before voting. With one bite of Sōma's Cheese-Feathered Hanetsuki Gyōza, Eizan was rendered speechless, persuading the judges and Rindō (who was observing the Shokugeki) to try as well. Soon, even the third judge could not resist, and despite the bribery, Eizan was unanimously declared the loser. Humiliated and furious, Eizan reluctantly canceled Polar Star's demolition. Survivor's Purge With Eizan's defeat, the remaining student organizations were emboldened to compete for their place. Thanks to rules set in place by Isshiki, the trickery that Eizan used could not be replicated for the other groups, forcing Central to deal with the remaining groups themselves. Eizan is seen to have defeated at least one group. However, he could not get past the humiliation he had suffered at Sōma's hands, especially when taunted by some of the newer Central members. Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc While not seen during the Exams themselves, Eizan is presumed to have competed against and defeated one of the remaining rebels in the Third Exam. Regiment de Cuisine Eizan was selected to compete in the third bout of the Regiment de Cuisine. While he wished to go up against Sōma, Eizan was chosen by Takumi Aldini, much to his chagrin. Hot Spring Investigation Within the four months following the Regiment de Cuisine, Eizan managed to rejoin the Elite Ten Council as the 8th Seat. Cooking Style Alchemy Cooking - Eizan's cooking style, according to Satoshi Isshiki, is using methods to “negate” the flavor of his opponents’ dishes and often alluded to alchemy. Through his intensive knowledge of various chemical components and their various interactions with taste receptors, Eizan is able to create dishes that disrupt the balance of flavor in his opponents' dishes. Rindō Kobayashi has stated that, despite the fact that he is more well known as a businessman, his actual cooking abilities and skills match his current position. Eizan was able to ad lib a dish within a few moments that was able to nearly beat Sōma's dish in a Shokugeki despite the fact that Sōma had more time to prepare his dish idea. Cooking Skills *'Flavor Sabotage' - One of Eizan's most powerful weapons is the ability to sabotage his opponent's dishes by presenting flavors in his dish that would clash or otherwise reduce the impact of their dish. Takumi has noted that in at least seven of his Shokugeki matches, he employed this tactic and won. He has also used this tactic to sabotage rival businesses. Misc. Skills *'Master Businessman' — Despite being a high school student, Eizan is a notorious businessman across Japan, known to have helped over 500 companies within his very first year at Tōtsuki. His keen knowledge as an entrepreneur has gone as far back as elementary school as he has been shown developing a business model for Tōtsuki that has achieved astronomical gains for the academy within a year. Dishes *'Hainan Ji Fan' - Eizan's dish for his Shokugeki battle against Sōma. Hainan Ji Fan is offered as a set meal of boiled satsuma jidori (which is a type of high quality poultry) garnished with cilantro, jasmine rice that was cooked in the water used to boil the satsuma jidori and a side of salad. The dish comes with a side of three sauces: a chili sauce that also uses satsuma jidori boiling water, a ginger sauce which contains the oil that was used from frying the satsuma jidori and siu-dahm. It is also known as Khao Man Kai, Singapore Chicken Rice, Hainanese Chicken Rice, and other various names. It is a popular dish and a staple on menus all across the region of southeast Asia. *'Roast Beef of Temptation~Etsuya Eizan Edition' - Eizan made this dish against Takumi Aldini in the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Roast beef made with heat permeated into the meat's very core that the cross section is a brilliant shade of pink. This dish is accompanied with a cream sauce made with horseradish, fresh cream, yogurt and a heavy amount of artichoke hearts (which contain Cynarine) and causes the next dish to become sweet as cake in order to sabotage his opponent's dish. In other words the taste of this dish is like an inescapable illusion. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Eizan is the former 7th and 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council. He currently holds the 8th seat. Cooking Duels Record Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Trivia *''Etsuya'' (枝津也) uses the kanji for "branch" (枝 E''), "harbor" (津 ''Tsu), and "sum of money" (也 Ya). Eizan (叡山) means "imperial mountain". It is also another name of Mount Hiei, a sacred mountain in Japan. References Navigation es:Etsuya Eizan zh:叡山枝津也 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:91st Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Central Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni